onceuponatimefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabitha Nixon (TBAC)
Tabitha Nixon is used by me - Muggleborn-Phoenix - in my Fanfiction story: Break a Curse. Tabitha Nixon is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She debuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Holly Marie Combs, and does not have a counterpart. History |-|Before the Curse= Tabitha's parents, Ella Nixon and Avis Nixon, are inhabitants of a world called the Enchanted Forest. On the day of their friends, Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, the Evil Queen interrupts the ceremony to announce she will destroy the happiness of everyone in the land. Months later, Ella is heavily pregnant and expecting twins, but worries about a vision she received many months before regarding the Queen's threat. Despite knowing that the Queen speaks the truth, Ella sees a light in the dark: a savior and defender will unite on their twenty-eighth birthdays to break the Dark Curse. Ella explains what she knows of the curse, and the future to her husband, and even adds that in order to make sure that the Dark Curse is broken they must sacrifice their children to growing up in a Land Without Magic in order to save them, she has already prophesized that their daughter will grow up to protect the savior not only from the Evil Queen, but from any dark forces that dare try to stop her from her destined task. Unfortunately, Ella gives birth on the morning that the Dark Curse is cast. Having already agreed that it would be Avis to go with the twins in order to raise their daughter, which she has affectionately called Tabitha, to be the defender that she is supposed to be, Ella kisses both her children and promises them that they will one day be together again; she then wishes her husband luck and watches as they disappear through a portal. Avis safely arrives in the Land Without Magic, and takes them to a nearby hospital. He leaves them with a nurse called Shannon Masters, and requests that she find them a good and safe home. He gives her a letter that he had written himself the day before his children's birth, and asks the nurse to make sure that Tabitha receives the letter on her twenty-eighth birthday. But he has one more request; that their names remain Tabitha and Felix. Not long after, Avis dies from loss of energy and magic that he used to cross between worlds. |-|During the Curse= After the death of the mysterious man that had abandoned his children at the hospital, Shannon Masters takes a shine to Tabitha and Felix and decides, along with her husband, to adopt both. They raise the twins at their home in Manhattan, New York. Despite not knowing of her destiny in a far off land, Tabitha is instinctively very protective; especially of Felix. She is extremely popular in school, but that doesn't stop others from bullying her brother to no end. Tabitha graduated from the Beacon High School with straight A's and high honors in all her chosen subjects. A high school athlete, Tabitha was the captain of the woman's lacrosse team her senior year a position which earned her an athletic scholarship to the New York University. hen she is seventeen, Tabitha met August Booth and they begin dating. Nine months later Tabitha learns she is pregnant. The Death of Shannon and Darren Masters, and Baby Ben Three days after her eighteenth birthday, Tabitha's adoptive parents, Shannon and Darren Masters, were killed in a terrible car accident. From what she can remember, they didn't see the car that swerved into their lane until it was too late. Tabitha and her brother survived, but not without paying a terrible price. During the collision, Tabitha's placenta ruptures and her baby dies from lack of oxygen. A week later, Tabitha awakes from a coma to learn the horrible truth of her family: Her parents and baby were dead, and her brother had been declared missing. Welcome to Storybrooke Distraught over the destruction of her family, Tabitha dropped out of New York University, and moved in with her long-term boyfriend, August. They planned to leave New York together and go to Phuket, Thailand in hopes of putting everything behind them and start anew; but when Tabitha finds a letter that his addressed to her, she receives a flash of memories of her brief time in the Enchanted Forest, and becomes aware that she is some prophesized child with a great destiny ahead of her. With the help of August, who reveals he is actually Pinocchio, Tabitha devises a plan to fulfill her destiny as she was meant too. He gives her a book on Fairytales, ones that he had intended to give to Ben, and explains that every fairytale in the book happened; he shows her pictures of her biological parents and their connection/roles in big fairytales like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, but also how Prince Charming became the man he was believed to be by people who didn't know the truth. At first Tabitha is perplexed by the stories, but finds that she has no reason but to believe him. She moves to Storybrooke, Maine and meets Regina Mills, the Mayor who seems quite surprised that an outsider has arrived in her small seaside town; before Regina can advise Tabitha to leave she meets baby Henry, and instantly falls in love - she offers Regina some motherly advice and Regina makes Tabitha an offer that she cannot refuse: become Henry's nanny. Tabitha accepts immediately and moves in with Regina at her manor house. Over the years, Tabitha raises Henry alongside Regina, helping the Mayor out when she needs a babysitter, or help on deciphering what is wrong when Henry cries. As Henry grows from a baby to a toddler, he becomes extremely close to Tabitha and is the first person in Storybrooke to call her by her pet name 'Tabs.' However, careful to not overstep her role as nanny, Tabitha teachers Henry his first word: "Mama" just to keep herself in Regina's good books. Using the storybook that August has given her, Tabitha learns that Regina is the Evil Queen. A decade later, Tabitha is still working for Regina as Henry's nanny, but is seen as more of a mother figure to him as well as his best friend. On the night of her twenty-eight birthday she drives Henry out of Storybrooke to the next town over and watches as he gets on a bus to Boston to find his birth mother - a woman that both of them believe is the savior that Tabitha needs to protect and, in turn, will break the Dark Curse that cloaks all of Storybrooke. Chapter 1 During the car ride home, Tabitha is almost run off the road by a stray wolf in the middle of the road; she glares at the wolf before it trots off back into the trees. After a while she is contacted by Regina who demands to know if she has found Henry; Tabitha feigns innocence and states that she had thought Henry would've have been home by now. Regina snaps, and informs Tabitha that it will be her fault if anything happens to Henry while on her watch; she hangs up but Tabitha can reply. (Chapter 2) Upon reaching town, Tabitha is greeted by Archie Hopper and his dog Pongo; and asks if he has seen Henry. Archie states that he hadn't seen Henry at all because he hadn't turned up for his session that evening. At least half an hour after returning to Regina's home, Tabitha, Regina and Graham, the town's sheriff, are waiting patiently for Henry's return. Regina rushes out to hug him, but he brushes past her and disappears up to his room; Tabitha goes after him to 'check on him' and the two talk about what happened in Boston. Henry is upset that Emma doesn't believe him and Tabitha assures him that in time she will. The next morning Henry runs away again. Regina reluctantly accepts help from Emma in order to find him and after some snooping, Emma questions Tabitha because Henry had previously used her credit card to make a payment on a birth mother tracking site; Tabitha denies the accusations, but later admits to helping Henry track Emma claiming that she did it for Henry. After more questions, Tabitha reveals that she knows were Henry is and agrees to take Emma to the castle. (Chapter 3) At the playground, Emma returns Henry's book to him as he laments in disappointment over the lack of change since bringing her back. Tabitha requests that Emma stay in Storybrooke for one week to prove that Henry speaks the truth about the curse. When she tries to claim that living with Regina sucks, Emma, remembering that Tabitha had told her she would've given anything to be a mother, tells her to take Henry from Storybrooke, away from Regina. Tabitha argues that she would if she could, but she knows better than to get on the wrong side of the Mayor. As they argue, Emma explains her own sob story of being abandoned many times. Henry insists that she wasn't discarded and that she came through from another world. Emma, still not believing either Tabitha or Henry, shakes her head and reminds Tabitha that they have to get Henry back to his mother. As Emma walks away, Henry questions Tabitha on if she really meant what she said. He asks her if she would take him away from Storybrooke if she had the chance. Tabitha asks him if he would leave with her if she asked him too, and he replies that he would. Tabitha smiles and tells him that if she confirms that if she had the chance then she would take him away in a heartbeat. After being dropped off in town, Tabitha heads into the sheriff's station to inform Graham that they had found Henry while Emma takes Henry home; she arrives ten minutes later to find Emma and Regina glaring at one another on the front porch; claiming that she is interrupting something Tabitha is confused when Emma gives her a little warning to 'watch her back' as she leaves. (Chapter 4) Following Regina into the house, Tabitha tries to check on Henry, but is called into Regina's study where she is threatened with losing her job and never seeing Henry again if she attempts to lure Henry away from Regina. That evening, while drawing a bath for Henry, Tabitha is startled when he calls her name from his bedroom. Afraid that something bad has happened, Tabitha rushes to check on him only to find him staring out of his window at the clock above the library; he explains that the hands had moved. Tabitha watches and smiles as, after ten-years of her being in Storybrooke, time starts to move forward. To this, she realizes that Emma decided to stay after all. The morning after Tabitha is in Granny's Diner ordering breakfast while she waits for Henry to arrive. She catches the attention of Sheriff Graham Humbert and the two talk about mindless drabble. Graham jokes that Tabitha is missing something, indicting that he is not used to seeing her without Henry. (Chapter 5) Once Henry arrives at the Diner, Tabitha leaves him to eat his breakfast while she uses the bathroom and then orders to Hot Chocolates to go. As she is returning to her seat she happens across Graham and Emma, and can't help but smile at Emma's misunderstanding of who sent her the hot chocolate - accusing Graham of being a secret admirer - after righting the wrong, Tabitha explains to Emma that Henry too loves Cinnamon on his hot chocolate and took a guess that Emma would enjoy it too. Since it's a school day, Emma wonders if Henry should be in school, and Tabitha says that she is about to drop him off and, if she wishes to join them to get to know Henry a bit more, Emma is more than welcome to join them. Once Henry is safe within the school premises, Tabitha drives Emma back to Granny's bed and breakfast, all the while answering Emma's questions about the relationship between Henry and Regina, and the whole deal with Operation Cobra, she also indulges Emma about her life outside of Storybrooke, and reveals what happened to her and how she ended up in Maine in the first place. Tabitha explains that Henry's relationship with Regina has been rocky ever since his belief in the curse became apparent; and tries to explain to Emma her role in breaking the curse. She informs Emma of her destiny to be the saviour, but also reassures her that she isn't alone as she has a defender - a protector - on her side. Tabitha reveals that she is Emma's Defender. To Be Continued |-|After The Curse= Trivia * The name "Tabitha" is of Biblical Greek/Aramaic origin and means "Gazelle." *A "Gazelle" is any of many antelope species. They are known to be swift creatures, some are able to run at bursts as high as 60 mph (97 km/h), or run at a sustained speed of 30 mph - reference to Tabitha's athletic nature. * Tabitha's sword is equivalent to that of Excalibur, meaning that it was "forged in a dragon's breath". She inherits it from her grandmother Anastasia Saddler . *Tabitha is a descendant of the greatest wizard known to man: Merlin *She has a wooden hand-carved Tigger figurine, a reference to Disney's 'Winnie the Pooh', that proves that Tigger was Tabitha's favorite character as a child. *Tabitha studied Criminal Law while in High School and pursued the course into University. *She seems unaware that she is the daughter of magic and prefers to fight with a sword than use her powers. *Tabitha loves to sing, but only does so when in a comfortable presence. *Her pet name is 'Tabs' - but not everyone calls her it. *Tabitha has the names: "Shannon, Darren and Ben" each linked together by a flourish of stars and ending with the words "Gone but not Forgotten" tattooed across her lower back. Family Appearances Category:MugglebornPhoenix